This invention relates generally to holders for a soldering instrument and particularly relates to such a holder adaptable to most types of presently known electrically heated soldering instruments.
The present invention may be considered to be an improvement over the holder system for soldering instruments disclosed and claimed in the applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,623 which issued on Nov. 9, 1976.
The tool holder of the present invention may be considered a general purpose soldering tool holder. The exterior surfaces of the holder remain cool enough so that they can be easily handled by an operator. It accepts most of the major brand name soldering tools in the range between 15 and 50 watts. It includes a storage tray for spare solder tips or other small parts as well as a separate storage tray for a solder spool and a desoldering braid spool. Tip cleaning brushes are provided integral with the holder housing. A well or reservoir is provided for a tip cleaning liquid which substantially prevents spilling of the liquid.
Means are provided for preventing accidental pull-out of the soldering tool. The reason is that the tool must be lifted out of the holder so that the tool handle clears a handle latch which is an integral part of the tool holder.
Finally optional means may be provided for adjusting the rest for the soldering tool handle so as to accommodate different types of soldering instruments. Another optional equipment consists of a locking gate mechanism for locking the handle of the soldering tool.